


It's Not Ideal

by sharkfinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, drv3 - Freeform, honestly this oneshot is ass, not horny saihara, ouma is traumatized, pregame, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfinn/pseuds/sharkfinn
Summary: The situation handed to Ouma Kokichi was not ideal. Nor were his choices.
Relationships: Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	It's Not Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> When this oneshot is garbage fire 🤩✌💖🕴

It would be much easier on Ouma Kokichi if he had no soulmate. No one to worry about finding, no one to dote on, and no one who has to love him back. 

But of course, fate was not on his side. Destined to end up with someone who would surely be miserable in his presence, Ouma waited to stumble across the poor soul who would bring color to his world. 

The frail boy made his way to the store silently, staring at the ground as he walked. It had begun to rain a little while ago; a gentle drizzle that damped his gakuran uniform and left him a bit chilly. Ouma’s dark hair drooped more than usual. 

Once inside the store, he quietly looked around for the correct items; ingredients for his mother to cook, soda for himself, and a coffee for his father. He spared a glance to the sweets that were laid nicely in the display cases. Ouma was never one who loved sweets all that much, but something small sounded nice.

Pulling out his busted up phone, he checked the time. 8:14 pm. He still had a little time before he was due at home. 

Allowing his dull eyes to scan over the pastries, Ouma picked a blueberry muffin and turned to exit, bumping into a taller boy instead. 

“I-I’m so sorry, let me…” Ouma trailed off when he glanced up and caught the strangers eye. All around him, vibrant colors bloomed to life. Stumbling slightly, Ouma fell right into the other boy's arms. 

“Ah, are you okay..?” His voice was smooth and calming. Just hearing it made Ouma’s racing heart calm down ever so slightly. 

“I’m… i’m fine, sorry,” He tried to pull himself from the tall boy’s grip. When he realized the other boy’s grip was a bit tight, he risked looking up at him. The sight he laid eyes on was one to behold indeed. 

The boy holding him had gorgeous grey-gold eyes and long, thick lashes. His navy blue hair was covered by a black hat. He also wore a suit and tie. He opened his mouth and spoke once more. 

“Your hair is a very pretty color. Is it natural?” His grayish gold eyes roamed Ouma’s hair before landing on his own eyes. 

Heat rushing to his face, Ouma scrambled to remove himself from his grip. 

“U-uh, I haven’t actually seen my, my own hair, uh…” Ouma stumbled over his words like a buffoon. Typical. He grabbed a bit of hair and pulled it forward to get a good look. It was a deep shade of violet with a bit of lighter purple on the end. 

“Yes, I think it is… I-I mean, i don’t think i’ve ever dyed it, sorry.” 

The taller boy chuckled, holding his hand out for Ouma. 

“I’m Saihara Shuichi, and I’m assuming you’re my soulmate, mister..?” 

“A-ah, Ouma Kokichi…” He placed his hand in Saihara’s, prompting him to bring the small hand to his face and place a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Ouma’s face burned bright red. 

Removing his hand from Saihara’s, Ouma stiffly bowed and excused himself. 

“I’m really sorry, Saihara-san, but I gotta be home soon… I don’t wanna anger my  
mother,” He turned to leave, a bit surprised by the feeling of a warm hand wrapping around his wrist. 

“Then let me take you home,” Saihara’s smooth voice resonated in Ouma’s head as if it were his own inner monologue. 

“I-I could never ask you to-“ 

“You didn’t ask, I offered. And besides, it’s not an issue, right? We are soulmates, after all…” 

The short violet haired boy stared at his taller partner. Was this okay? Would he get in trouble? There was really no way to tell, but it would be nice if he had a ride. 

“O-okay…” His voice came out much smaller than he would have liked, but gently removed his wrist from the grip of his soulmate, placing his hand in the taller boy’s instead. 

A small smile formed on Saihara’s face. 

The two made their way to Saihara’s car—it looked rather expensive. Was he rich?—and climbed in. Ouma felt out of place; such a clean car to be sullied by Ouma, who wasn’t a very clean and organized young man. 

“I couldn’t help but notice the bandages you’ve got. Am I allowed to ask what happened?” 

Saihara’s soft words shattered the silence. On one hand, Ouma was glad. It had been an uncomfortable silence anyway. But on the other, he wished Saihara had just stayed silent. 

“U-Um, it’s nothing, I’m just, uh, clumsy.” 

A lie. Ouma had recently picked up lying. It helped him from getting hurt too badly. 

Saihara made a face.   
“You don’t get injuries like that from being clumsy, Ouma-kun. Can you please tell me what happened?” 

Ouma chose to stay silent. Saihara let out a slight sigh, which made Ouma a little frustrated. Was he trying to guilt him? 

“Alright, if that’s what you want. If you're uncomfortable with it I won’t push.” The tall boy placed his hand over Ouma’s, warming it instantly. His eyes shot up to look at Saihara, whose eyes were still responsibly on the road. 

The rest of the drive was comfortable. The two spent a bit of time talking about this and that, Ouma learned that Saihara liked Danganronpa, which he found a bit odd. Though, not odd because of the show, seeing as Ouma liked it as well. The conversation drifted from topic to topic, eventually landing on Saihara. Ouma found out his parents were away most of the time, leaving him in the care of his Uncle who was a detective. He lived in a rather large house and had multiple posters of Danganronpa. His favorite characters were Kirigiri-san and Amami-kun. Ouma’s were Celeste-san and Enoshima-san. This piqued Saihara’s interest. 

“Why do you like Enoshima-san the most?” 

“She has so much confidence, even when she died. I want that kind of confidence…” He trailed off at the last part, but Saihara got the message. 

All good things come to an end, though. The two arrived at Ouma’s house, a little one in a rundown looking area, and bid their goodbyes. Saihara gave Ouma his phone number and a little kiss on the forehead, lingering in his car for a bit too long as Ouma knocked on his front door, and ended up witnessing something he probably shouldn’t have. 

“Why the fuck are you half an hour late? I told you to get some shit from the store, why did it take you so damn long.” Her words were very forceful. Ouma flinched away from her tone. 

“I…” 

“Speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble. And for god's sake look at me when I talk to you. You’re so ungrateful.” 

“S-sorry,” Ouma cleared his throat and looked at his mother’s shoes, refusing to make eye contact.

“I met my soulmate today, we were… y’know… hanging out...” 

When he heard no response, he hesitantly looked up, only to be met with a harsh slap. His eyes stung with tears but didn’t dare let them fall. 

“Get the fuck out.” The pale woman spat, slamming the door. Ouma gently brought a hand to his face. 

“I’m… M-mom! Wait, mom, I’m sorry! Please!” He shouted, banging on the door. 

The rain had once again picked up. Saihara sat, dumbfounded, in his car. Once he realized Ouma had slid down and buried his head in his knees, he practically ripped off his seatbelt and flew out of the car. 

“O-Ouma!” His shouting went unheard to the broken boy. 

Decided not to shout again, he just ran to the boy’s side, crouching and placing his arms around him. 

Startled by the gentle contact, Ouma flinched and his head shot up. 

“Saihara..? What-“ 

“I-I stayed in the car for a little too long, s-sorry,” 

Ouma’s expression fell to an unreadable one. There was no sign of emotion anywhere. It stayed that way for a while before Ouma stood up. Following, Saihara stood as well. Ouma leaned forward, burying his face in Saihara’s chest and wrapping his arms around his body. 

“Thanks,” Ouma’s words were muffled, but Saihara heard them just fine. 

The two made their way to Saihara’s car for the second time that day. Saihara mentioned that they should look for an apartment to share, to which Ouma laughed. 

“Saihara-kun, promise me something?” Ouma asked out of the blue. Saihara hummed in response.

“Promise me… That you’ll always be there for me..?” His voice was soft, nearly silent, but Saihara had no trouble hearing him. 

“Of course, Ouma-kun.” 

“...Kokichi is fine,” Ouma said, looking at the hatted boy. 

He smiled in return. 

***

“You’ll always be alone, Ouma. Nobody will ever like you.” Saihara’s cold words nearly cut through Ouma’s entire facade. Something inside him shattered upon hearing him say that. Barely thinking, he laughed and made a smartass comment before turning and leaving his classmates behind. 

It should have been him, not Gokuhara.


End file.
